Kumbala
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa es un vampiro que nunca ha visto las afueras del castillo, la primera vez que sale de él tiene la misión de matar el reino de Anna. Elsanna. AU.


Aquí vamos de nueva cuenta. Aunque no está recibiendo mucho apoyo, no saben cuánto aprecio el hecho que alguien lea mi trabajo, en fin. Muchas gracias a aquellos que votan este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece únicamente ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Kumbala. Capitulo Único.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Kumbala" de Cafe Tacuba.

ACONTECIMIENTOS ELSA.

Escoger no creer en el diablo no te va a proteger de el.

Era un crudo invierno en Noruega, el año en realidad poco importa, en un castillo lúgubre, las armas se preparan, adentro de el los seres que buscan la sangre de sus enemigos no pueden ser descritos con otra palabra que no sea hermosos. Pero una en especial, la princesa de aquel castillo, cabellera rubia platino, con labios rojos y de tez pálida, sus rasgos aristocráticos inconfundibles de la realeza, muy parecido a un ángel. Nacida como la princesa del clan de vampiros del norte, está noche es la primera en la que saldrá de cacería, nacida bajo la luna, en su vida a visto el sol, y por sus manos no a corrido más que hielo.

Vestida con su armadura, envaina su espada, y sube a su caballo, a practicado dentro de los límites del castillo, más nunca a salido de el. Su padre le a ordenado salir por la cabeza del rey de un reino cuyo nombre no le importa, solo sabe que su sangre pintara su espada, y su muerte servirá para que ningún otro bastardo se intente revelar ante ellos. Pobres e ilusos hombres, piensan que por tener una corona sobre sus cabezas pueden librarse de su ira.

Los caballos van resoplando, sus pisadas claman guerra y guerra tendrán. El camino fue corto, llegaron a las murallas del castillo, vieron en las torres a los vigías, Elsa con un movimiento de cabeza les ordenó a sus hombres que se encargarán de ellos, con un simple salto llegaron tras de ellos, poniendo una mano sobre sus bocas mordieron su cuello arrancando sus gargantas, los hombres bajaron el puente para permitir el paso, eso fue suficiente para alertar a los caballeros de adentro, mucho mejor, que sientan la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Solo fue cuestión de entrar para que la muerte hiciera acto de presencia. Su aliento cubre el reino, llevando con ella niños y adultos, no discrimina en absoluto, los seres matan arriba de sus caballos, ¿para que bajarse de ellos?, Pobres humanos nunca tuvieron oportunidad, las entrañas y la sangre pintan la inmaculada nieve.

Elsa mientras se hace camino hacia el castillo, se encuentra con cada vez más caballeros, entrar al castillo no le costó ningún tipo de trabajo, en realidad, por un momento pensó que sería más difícil, pero no era el caso.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo, viendo cada una de las pinturas en las paredes, era gracioso que se vanagloriaran de sus actos con tanta presunción. Escuchó en lo más profundo del castillo sollozos y pisadas. Apretó el mango de su espada y emprendió camino hacia donde provenía el ruido. Tardó muy poco en encontrar la fuente, el rey o por lo menos eso pensaba se encontraba frente a una puerta, en sus manos sostenía una espada con fiereza, Elsa no pudo reprimir la carcajada que broto de sus labios. En un solo movimiento decapitó al hombre, no permitiendo siquiera que se defendíera. Entro por la puerta, adentro una mujer mayor regordeta y la que supuso sería la reina se encontraban frente a una pequeña puerta, que si no ponías atención pasaría desapercibida, que tan inepta la creían, claro que alguien como ella la vería. Elsa se quiso divertir con sus presas, se acercó lentamente a ellas, sostenían en sus manos pequeñas dagas, como si temiera que le pudieran hacer algo, dejo que la reina se le acercará lo suficiente para que le diera una estocada, pero en el último momento con su espada le atravesó el corazón, disfrutando ver cómo sus ojos perdían la vida frente a ella, volteó a ver a la señora regordeta, en sus ojos se veía el miedo, en realidad era terror, pero era misericordiosa, con un movimiento la decapitó. Escucho un pequeño chillido, y volteó hacia la puerta, por una pequeña abertura vio unos ojos esmeraldas, por un momento se perdió en ellos, se veían tan cristalinos, pero no sólo había temor en ellos, había más mucho más, pero se tomó el tiempo de ver la habitación, era de una doncella, los acabados finos le decían ello. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, uno de sus hombres le aviso que habían exterminado a todo el pueblo. Elsa sopesó la noticia, que mejor disfruté que dejar a única sobreviviente.

-¡Quemen todo! Y vámonos.

El hombre salió tan pronto como llegó, Elsa vio una última ves la puerta y salió del castillo.

Todo estaba envuelto en llamas, sin sobrevivientes, los cuerpos esparcidos por la nieve, unas madres murieron protegiendo a sus hijos, otros más luchando. Subió a su caballo y emprendió su camino de regreso.

A mitad del camino noto que faltaban hombres.

-¿Y Jack y su escuadrón? -

Jack era el maestro de armas, un hombre de confianza de su padre.

-Dijo que había visto a una persona correr hacia el bosque y que le daría caza.

"Pobre niña, tal vez solo tuvo mala suerte". Pensó para si misma.

Siguió cabalgando sin prisa, aún faltaba para el amanecer, así que no la había, entre el bosque vio un lobo negro, era mucho más grande de lo normal, y juro que se burlaba de ella. "Es un animal, que estoy pensando".

Cuando llegó al castillo le abrieron las puertas, su padre la esperaba, solo le pidió el informe de lo acontecido, con palabras claras lo dió. - Todos muertos-.

Su padre la felicitó. Y Elsa se retiró a sus apocentos. Se quitó la armadura y se disponía a dormir, cuando las campanas de emergencia retumbaron en el castillo. Tomo La espada y salió de la torre que era sus apocentos, para ver como todos los soldados que tenían corrían de un lado para otro, gritando órdenes, y callendo en histeria. Detuvo uno del brazo, y le exigió explicaciones.

El hombre con su mano apunto al centro del castillo.

ACONTECIMIENTOS ANNA.

Anna estaba en su habitación lista para dormir, como cada noche sus padres la despedían a la luz de la luna para desearle buenas noches.

Pero esta noche fue diferente, al día siguiente sería su coronación, y su padre le dijo un par de palabras antes de despedirse.

-Aunque se valla olvidando nosotros somos el orgulloso clan del lobo, cuando fue nuestro peor momento el único que nos apoyo fue ese animal majestuoso, si alguna vez se necesita de nuevo estará para nosotros.

Anna poco comprendió las palabras, y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar, los gritos perturbaron la quietud de la noche. Su padre quien siempre cargaba su espada la desenfundó y salió de la habitación. Su madre la empujó al túnel secreto de su habitación. No pudo contener un pequeño quejido al ser aventada con tan poca delicadeza. En vez de correr como le habían dicho muchas veces, se quedó viendo unos minutos solo para ser testigo de cómo un demonio mataba a sus seres más queridos, a su madre, vislumbró a su padre a los pies de la puerta, y la cabeza de su Nana calló a los pies de la puerta del túnel. Dió un pequeño sollozo y sintió la mirada del más hermoso ser que había visto, sabía que la había visto. Esperaba que abriera la puerta pero no sucedió, así que siguió el túnel, aún en shock, salió del castillo, cuando sintió la nieve en sus manos supo que todo era real. Corrió por el bosque con el corazón en la mano, sus padres, su pueblo, todos habían muerto.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de lamentarse, atras suyo vislumbró a unos caballeros siguiéndola, corrió tan rápido como la nieve se lo permitía, pero sabía que la alcanzarían más temprano que tarde. Para colmo de males, frente suyo vio a un lobo negro, tan grande que por poco lo confundió con un oso. No supo a qué hora empezó a llorar, la impotencia le hacía estragos en el pecho. Cuando menos lo sintió un frío calo su pecho, y después calor, de su pecho sobresalía la punta de una espada. Cayo sobre la nieve sintiendo como la sangre corría fuera suyo. Se dió media vuelta para ver la luz de luna, su asesino no espero a que muriera para irse. Con sus pocas fuerzas vislumbró la luna llena, y alzó su mano como si pudiera alcanzarla.

Al bajar la mano sintió el pelaje del animal, era cálido, con sus dedos lo acarició. Y vio como la veía, las últimas palabras de su padre, y dijo con sorna, -¿Tu va..a.as a ayu..u..da..a.rme?

Sintió como el animal parecía entenderle, puesto aún con sus pocas fuerzas sintió al animal mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

Y lloro, ¿Donde estaba cuando lo necesitaba?, ¿Ahora de que le servía?, Estaba muriendo.

Y lo vio a los ojos, sentía que al animal también le dolía, también se sentía impotente.

-A..yu..d..a ..me.

Antes de que dejará de sentir a causa de que la muerte la estuviera tomando en brazos, sintió más dolor del que pudiera imaginar, y de reflejo volteó hacia abajo, donde el lobo había metido su garra en su pecho, sentía como si la estuvieran golpeando muchas veces, el dolor no solo estaba en su pecho, recorría todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si le rompieran todos los huesos al mismo tiempo, y por sus venas recorriera fuego. Y de sus labios salió un lamento, que de pronto dejo de escucharse como propio, para convertirse en un aullido. Cuando dejó de sentir el dolor, el lobo solo la veía como esperando su reacción, se sintió el pecho y no tenía ni el agujero de la espada ni de lo hecho por el lobo, pero descubrió algo más, sus manos habían cambiado, se convirtieron en garras, todo ella estaba cubierto de pelo, de un color rojizo muy parecido a la sangre con negro. Aún sin comprender que había pasado, olfateo el aire, y como si fuera posible, supo el camino de los que le arrebataron todo. Volteó hacia el lobo, y este solo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza que ella comprendió como un "ve". Empezó a correr por el bosque, de pronto empezó a utilizar sus cuatro patas para correr por el bosque. Y lo vio, casi llegando a la montaña norte, un castillo.

Se acercó a él, y por la cercanía, vio al que le arrebató la vida, o por lo menos el que la intento matar, corrió hacia el y antes de que entrara por completo, alzó su garra y con todas sus fuerzas le dió un zarpazo, escuchó el relinchar del caballo en el que iba montando, sintió pena por el pero no podía darse el lujo de tener piedad. Vio como adentro del castillo todos se le quedaron viendo, y volteó hacia abajo para ver a su asesino, o lo que quedaba de el, puesto parecía que había explotado, con las tripas de fuera. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, arremetió contra el resto, si a ellos no les importo matar a su pueblo a ella por qué si debería. Al que estaba más cerca suyo lo tomo con sus fauces de la cabeza y las cerro, en cuanto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre supo que podía llegar volverse adicta a ello.

ACONTECIMIENTOS ELSA.

Elsa no podía creer lo que veía, en el centro del castillo, un lobo que se sostenía de sus dos patas traseras y sus patas delanteras tocaban el suelo, que sin problema alcanzaba los dos metros y medio, de pelaje sangre, de que sus fauces y sus garras corría la sangre, y a sus pies los cuerpos de sus hombres, soldados capaces y entrenados, amontonados y destrozados. No creía lo que veían sus ojos. Cómo era posible, eran más de tres siglos que no se veía a un hombre lobo, sus ancestros les dieron caza por no poder controlarlos. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con uno que ya tenía muerto a medio castillo. Veía como los que quedaban de sobrevivientes ya no se le acercaban, incluso vio como su padre al que nunca había visto tomar espada se preparaba para atacar, eso le dió una idea de la gravedad del asunto.

Ella volteó a ver al lobo y al ver sus ojos la vio, los mismos ojos de la cacería, y supo que ella también la veía. Cometió un error.

Preparó para atacar, pero antes de poder arremeter contra ella, escuchó un aullido que la aturdió por varios minutos, era como si calara en su interior y sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, miedo.

Cuando logro recobrar un poco la compostura, vio a su alrededor aún aturdida, y todos los soldados y su propio padre en las mismas condiciones, logro alzar la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como el lobo clavaba las garras en el estómago de su padre y lo partía a la mitad, bañándose con su sangre. Los demás soldados no tuvieron mejor suerte, algunos incluso trataron de huir, pero fue inútil, eso las alcanzó sin ningún esfuerzo y los mató. Ella era la última, y se preparó para su final, pero el animal solo se quedó viendo en su dirección unos minutos. Y antes de que hiciera algo, empezó a convertirse en una doncella, bañada en sangre, con cabello cobrizo, y como vino al mundo. Y sin más ceremonia abandono el castillo, dejándola atrás.

ACONTECIMIENTOS ELSA.

Había recorrido el mundo los últimos doscientos años, tuvo la oportunidad de unirse a otro clan, pero no le vio el caso, tenía la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos, un sueño de su adolescencia, su padre siempre la había mantenido en el castillo, y cuando pasó lo del hombre, o mujer lobo, la busco durante años, pero después de años comprendió que solo era una niña que estaba devastada por todo lo que pasó, con el pasar de las décadas la dejo de buscar, o por lo menos, la dejo de cazar, pero en las noches largas de invierno, su cabeza tenía la misma pregunta, "¿Por qué no me mato?", Tal vez la misma razón por la que la dejo vivir, un simple capricho.

Después se empezó a preguntar ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿Aún estaría viva?, En realidad no sabía casi nada de los hombres lobo, entonces no sabía si tenían la misma longevidad que ellos.

Desde que lo dejo la primera vez no había vuelto a Noruega, pero en los últimos años, se preguntaba cada vez más seguido por ella, y una corazonada le decía hacia donde apuntar. El invierno y la luna le recordó mucho a aquella noche. Al caminar por las calles repletas de humanos, se daba cuenta que en realidad no era un lugar para ella, su castillo y el de ella lo habían convertido en museos, los humanos seguían siendo los mismos, y a su punto de vista todos los pueblos de humanos se parecían.

De pronto un bar en una calle solitaria le llamo la atención, no era como los otros por los que había pasado, el letrero de neon parpadea incesante, "Kumbala", se le hacía latino. Sin saber por qué, entro.

Adentro se le hizo aún más curioso, la luz era roja, muy tenue, los rostros de los clientes no se podían ver, no importaba hacia donde volteara, era como si sus rostros tuvieran una sombra incesante. La música era un jazz lento, alzó un poco la cabeza, y en una esquina veía a la banda, un par de hombres, uno en el piano y otro en el saxofón, por un momento esperó ver sus rostros, pero al igual que el resto una sombra les cubria el rostro.

Llegó a la barra, y tras de ella un hombre, alto, de tez pálida aún más que la suya, cabello negro, y barba, vestido con un traje negro, limpiaba un tarro con un trapo. Se sentó en el taburete, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo tenía frente suyo la carta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Que le puedo servir?.

Elsa leyó la carta, y se sorprendió mucho al leer el idioma que ocupaban en su clan, por los humanos era considerada lengua muerta.

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Un bar para que los que han tenido un largo camino descansen. ¿Que le puedo servir?

-Sorprendeme

El barman desapareció tras la barra, y apareció poco después con una copa de vino y una botella sin etiqueta, pero se veía antigua. Le sirvió la copa.

Elsa tomo la copa con su mano derecha y meneo un poco la copa, solo para darle un sorbo, al probarla supo que era sangre. Y vio al barman que seguía con el mismo tarro y el trapo.

-¿Que es este lugar?. - dijo con tono que no aceptaría una respuesta incorrecta.

-Un bar, hay quienes han recorrido un largo camino por una respuesta, este lugar es para ellos, y también es para aquellos que han recorrido un gran camino y no saben ni que buscan. Usted ¿De qué tipo es?

Elsa se quedó sin palabras, ¿Que buscaba?

-Muchos buscan respuestas, tras una acción, tras una sonrisa, incluso... Tras una mirada.

Elsa estaba apunto de preguntar mas cuando la interrumpió.

-Disculpe, pero acaba de llegar otra clienta.

Elsa volteó hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba, tal como la recordaba, con ropas de la época, pero igual. Su cabello cobrizo caía cual cascada. Y sin notar su presencia o su mirada se sentó a lado de ella.

-Valla noche, parece que será un crudo invierno.

-¿Es de por aquí?

-Ahh... A... Si, soy de aquí pero tiene mucho que no venía.

-Que coincidencia igual yo.

Y el silencio reinó. El barman sirvió una copa no solicitada a la recién llegada. Y las dejo solas. Elsa estaba segura que ya la había reconocido. Pero que iba a hacer. Anna se terminó de un trago la copa y se paró.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Descuide, cortesía de la casa.

-Bueno, gracias. - dijo con desconfianza, dando pasos para retirarse.

Elsa sentía que iba a perder si no hacía algo, y cuando escucho a la banda tocar más pasional, no dudó ni un segundo, se paró del taburete y tomo a Anna de la mano, deteniendola. La jalo contra suya y junto sus cuerpos, vio nuevamente esos ojos verdes, tan hipnóticos como aquella noche, dió ligeros pasos, y su pareja le siguió a ellos, como si al igual que ella, anhelara la cercanía, al ritmo de la música se movieron, y como si fueran uno bailaron. Cuando terminó la pieza, ninguna de las dos quiso separarse.

-Hola, soy Anna.

-Yo me llamo Elsa.

Sin saber que más decir, que más hacer, se besaron. De todas maneras tendrían toda la eternidad para hablar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
